Rebirth
by Dumanios
Summary: After death, one person is reborn into the Naruto universe. The big catch? Their new identity is Rei Shimura, granddaughter of the one and only Danzo.
1. Rebirth

**AN**: Naruto fics are a new frontier for me. And first-person views are not my strong point, either. If you're looking for a good self-insert fanfic, I'd recommend _Dreaming of Sunshine _by Silver Queen. Also, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

My first memory after my death was being born. Perhaps I had been neither good or evil enough to warrant a reward or punishment. It had ended too early. Yet I live once more, reborn in the form of a baby girl. Almost immediately I noticed this aura in the air. Well, not so much noticed, but more like 'got choked by it'. It was later I discovered I was born in Konoha East General Hospital. The world of Naruto, one that I now lived in. For now, Konoha experienced tranquility under the Hokage, but the world would be thrown into chaos soon enough, with the Fox Attack, the Uchiha Massacre, the Invasion during the Chunin exams, Sasuke's Betrayal, the Akatsuki, Pein's attack, the fourth great war. I knew about all of it, and could do very little about it.

I found out my identity soon enough, and it revealed a lot about me. My name was Rei Shimura, granddaughter of the one and only Danzo. I made learning Japanese my top priority. After that, learning to write. Crawling and walking came on their own, and at the age of three and a half, I received my first journal. It took plenty of begging though, but as soon as I got it, I took it to my room and began to write. I wrote of the Uchiha massacre, the torment Naruto had received from the Kyuubi's attack, the demise of bloodlines in Kiri, the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, and then my wrist gave out. Before, I could've written perhaps up to Pein's attack, but I'd lost all of the proficiency in everything I could do before. I still had more to write, past the exams, into Shippuuden, and then what? What all would be 'canon' in this universe? Am I even in the canon universe? What would I do if I was in some other universe?

* * *

I would continue writing over next few weeks. I took as much into account as I could remember, but would it be worth it? This world could be an alternate world, or be affected heavily just by my presence. Whatever happened, I was sure to be prepared.

At this point, I am six years old. I still read that notebook, adding anything that I would need to know, or just feel would be an interesting idea.

It was now though, that I met my first friend. A boy about my age, sitting under a tree, drawing. I recognized him. Sai.

"Hmm?" he looked up. Had I thought that last part out loud?

"Uh, hello. My name is Rei. Rei Shimura," I replied. He stood up, our eyes level.

"Call me Sai," he stated. After a pause he asked, "Are we going somewhere?" I thought fast, and then something came to mind.

"Yeah, how about a bite to eat?" I asked.

"If you say so." After our conversation, we went to the only eating establishment I could think of: Ichiraku's. As I suspected, Naruto Uzumaki was present, and only just on his fifth bowl. I walked up to the counter. Sai followed. We sat near Naruto.

"Well, hello there! Are you two friends of Naruto?" the owner stated.

"No, we haven't met," Sai stated.

"I'll have the chicken ramen," I said. Sai then ordered ramen with plenty of tofu. After we made our orders, I turned to Naruto, who was now on his sixth bowl.

"Hey, who're you?" Naruto asked, mid bite. I chose to ignore that little detail.

"Shimura. Rei Shimura."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be next Hokage, believe it!" On my other side, Sai raised an eyebrow. Had Naruto always been this loud?

"Who's your friend?" Naruto asked. Sai turned.

"I am Sai."

"Nice to meet you!"

"... How much do you eat?" Sai asked, after Naruto finished his last bowl.

"I can eat lots of Ramen, ya know?"

"I noticed," Sai stated, looking at the eight bowls stacked next to Naruto.

After Naruto payed for his ramen, he decided to tag along with me and Sai. The three of us walked around, acting almost like normal kids. At the end of the day, we went our separate ways. I suppose that was one of the few normal days I'll have.

* * *

**AN**: So, how was it? I do hope to continue this. I want to try and tie the Manga, Anime, Movies, OVAs, and other stuff into a common universe that makes sense, or at least, a lot more sense than the canon universe. Not setting the bar high, I know, but anyway.

Feel free to point out where I messed up.


	2. Entrance

_AN: I have yet to obtain ownership of Naruto._

* * *

Chakra was there. It just was. At least, that's how I feel now that I've gotten used to it. Right now, my plans for the future all involved joining with Team 7. It would be a pretty big problem if I was instead put on Team 2.

For now, I stuck to playing games with the kids. Most of the time, I could get Naruto involved, and every now and then, possibly even find Sai. No matter what, we could just pretend to be normal kids for just a bit, instead of a Jinchuriki, a child assassin, and whatever I am.

It was when I got home that things took an interesting spin. My parents had been waiting for my return, which on it's own, wouldn't have been too interesting, except my grandfather was also present. I had the feeling this would be a very interesting conversation.

Once my family had moved into the other room, the discussion began.

"We've been thinking about your education," my father stated. Something like that didn't sound good.

"Rei, we've considered enrolling you into Shogakko," my mother added. The civilian school. My reaction must've been visible, because my mother added, "we knew you wouldn't have liked the news."

"But, I wanted to be a ninja..." I replied. Talk about an understatement.

"We know. That's why our decision isn't final," my father said, prompting slight relief, "however, you were diagnosed as hyper-sensitive to chakra at an early age. That's a lot going against you."

"I..." I stated. I turned toward my grandfather. Somehow I suspect he had been guiding me toward ninjahood. After all, Sai seemed to be able to accompany me just enough times that we could develop a friendship. Of course, I knew he wanted what he felt was good for me, and being a ninja seems like a good thing. Right?

"In the wars, children with Rei's condition went to the academy," Danzo stated.

"But father, we aren't at war anymore," my father replied.

"For now. Nearly every other ninja village has their grudges against us. A war could break out at any moment, and I'd rather Rei be able to defend herself should it come to that." I thought of the chunin exams. My mother turned to face me.

"Rei. I suppose you're the only one who can chose. I'll warn you, the life of a ninja is a tough one. I've lost several close friends in the fighting with Iwa and Kumo. I just hope that you don't have to experience that."

"Alright. I'll go to the Academy. I know it'll be tough, but I can do it," I said. I knew I could do it.

I had to.

My parents look like they expected me to chose the life of a ninja. I'm sure Danzo saw it coming as well, and I think he approved.

* * *

Some time later, we were at the Academy, enrolling. I was expecting it to be a pain in the ass, and I was right on the mark. It went well until mother gave the guy behind the desk my medical records.

"Shimura-sama, are you sure you wish to enroll your child into the academy?" he asked.

"Yes, we are sure," my mother replied, impatience coming into her voice. Any normal person would've stopped there. After all, ninja mothers are pretty scary. Unfortunately, we weren't dealing with a normal person in this situation.

"I was asking because your daughter appears to be listed as Chakra Hyper-Sensitive, and I doubt someone with her condition could learn effectively at the Academy."

"I know. She has made the choice regardless, especially given that there is historical precedent for those who are Chakra Hyper-Sensitive to enter the Academy. We will move to the next stage." That seemed to scare him into moving on.

By the end of the day, I was officially going to be a student in the Academy.

* * *

_AN: The name Shogakku is taken directly from Dreaming of Sunshine. Mostly because I didn't feel like inventing a name for a place/character that would appear once and then never be seen again. Like Tenten or Pui-Pui._

_[Author dodges Kunais and Ki Blasts.]_

_Now to answer/reply to reviews._

_Guest: Hey! Pretty good start! Hope you continue, I'll follow this along as best I can! :) Intreseting idea of being reborn as Danzo's granddaughter. I wonder if Rei will change much with Sai and ROOT? I hope she becomes a good friend to Naruto, too._

_Me: ROOT will do stuff in this story. Sai, at least, will be a semi-recurring character. _

_MidnaTheThing: Yay!_

_Ah poor them, none of them will ever be normal. Rei knows the future, Naruto has his fox 'friend' , and Sai is in root. They practically radiate normal. Not._

_Me: Can we call it ninja issues if they aren't ninjas yet?_

_Nero Angelo Sparda: Hmm this a first and i mean that by not being born under a couple Oc's or into a clan mind you. I'm curious though who exactly raises Rei is it Danzo or her parents._

_Either Way i hope you update soon because i've been wanting to find some more good fanfiction to read._

_Me: I'd never seen a fic where the primary character is from the Shimura family, aside from Danzo. In fact, I've seen relatively few fics where Danzo isn't demonized. As for who Rei lives with, she lives with her parents, but on occasion, Grandpa Danzo will visit. _

_Please tell if I made any mistakes, in particular, whether or not I got Danzo right. I'm not confident in my Danzo-writing abilties._


	3. Graduation

_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction, written merely for my (and hopefully your) enjoyment. Naruto and Naruto: Shippuuden are owned by Shonen Jump, Viz Media, and Masashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release._

Also, I'm just gonna sum up the rest of Rei's childhood and get to the part where they become ninjas. Yes, I know some of you are gonna hate this idea, but I don't feel like stretching the childhood out for another four or so chapters.

* * *

I would continue to read through my journal. Whenever I had time, I would practice chakra manipulation, whether it be forming chakra strings, floating leaves, or trying to tree-walk. It took a few tries to make chakra strings or float leaves. It took more than that to tree-walk. The year before my graduation, I began using my chakra to make water balloons explode. It took three months for me to get that reaction. Another five months led to me popping a rubber ball. Despite my successes, I was still a long way from where I wanted to go.

How the hell did Naruto do that in three days?

* * *

I waited for Iruka to begin his speech on the teams. I looked around, finding Naruto to my right, glaring at Sasuke to my left. Some more looking around and I saw Sakura grumbling about something, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio sitting together, and Hinata looking my way. I decide to talk to Naruto for a bit.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Oh, hey Rei!" Naruto replied.

"Don't focus so much on Sasuke, alright?"

"Come on, that bastard acts like he's so cool."

"Hey, just ignore him. He won't mind not getting some attention."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on. Iruka's starting."

"From this day forward, you're no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged shinobi. But, among shinobi, you're mere novices, the lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges lie ahead. The next step is assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells, each monitored by a jonin, who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments. I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

Some time later he reached the seventh group.

"Next, Cell number Seven: Shimura Rei, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto seemed about to object, but then he reconsidered. I guess all that time with me and Sai has helped out.

I looked to my left.

"Hmm. Try to keep up," Sasuke stated.

"I will," I replied.

"Good."

* * *

_Again, do tell me if I make mistakes. Also, could anyone recommend me a good Beta? That'd probably help. I swear these things will get longer eventually.  
_

ultima-owner_: _Danzo does what he believes is the best option

_I take it I succeeded?_

Midnathething: Yay super happy academy fun time :D

I wonder how will Rei meeting Sasuke while he still has a soul go? After all Sasuke was fine until he was seven.

_Haha, we get boring emo Sasuke. In all seriousness, Sasuke will get 'll just take some time._

juniperlei: To quick you just skipped over 6 years of development not good the characters are all ooc and the plot makes no sense

_Then you'll hate this chapter._


End file.
